2 am
by Annis de Leces
Summary: [Terminado] Milo x Camus: Feliz cumpleaños, Camus!


Escrito por Camus  
Encontrado por mí  
Supongo que romántico y encantador

* * *

Camus  
Lunes, 8 de Febrero del 2005.  
2.a.m  
París, Francia. 

Ésta fue sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

Yo nunca, jamás pensé que tendría la dicha de tanto amor y paz en algún momento.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento, fui marcado para convertirme en caballero. No un caballero de la edad media, sino un caballero de la Diosa Athena. Una dulce deidad que ilumina cada rincón oscuro en la tierra donde todos nosotros, los seres humanos vivimos.

Yo con orgullo, al igual que mis compañeros de armas, la protegía hasta el último momento. Y yo lo volvería a hacer, sin duda alguna. Luché y morí en el nombre de la Paz, el Amor y la Justicia. Convirtiéndome en uno de los caballeros más leales y recordados de la historia.

Porque todos fuimos valientes, se nos concedió una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva vida.

Muchas veces lo habían hecho antes, despertaban a los caídos para obligarles a pelear una vez más. Peleas, sangre, muerte. Un caballero sólo vive para una cosa.

Pero no ésta vez. Cuando me despertaron por tercera vez, fue para liberarme. Decirme que ya todo había acabado. Ya la misión de Athena acabó, todos nuestros esfuerzos resultaron no ser en vano. Y así es como ahora yo estoy aquí, vivo. Junto al hombre que yo amo.

De ése hombre... bien, tendría que buscar un papel apropiado para describirlo. Pero no me gustaría hacer ruido y despertarlo ahora.

Lo conocí hace muchos años, en Grecia. Él tenía la fama de ser el más atractivo de los caballeros, y enamoraba perdidamente a mujeres y hombres.

Ahora mismo yo no puedo contener una risa, porque lo último que pensé, haría en mi vida. Sería amarlo, mucho menos sentirme atraído por él en algún momento.

Supongo que por eso él supo que no soy un ingenuo, que era diferente a todo lo que él conocía. Yo tenía clase, un acento francés –que mantengo– y el siempre encontró encantador. Él intento por todos los medios seducirme, yo era todo un gran reto.

Y para mí, el era una peste. El peor ejemplo de lo que debía ser un caballero de Athena. Tuvimos altos y bajos... yo después de tantos años no sabría recordar con detalles, pero resulta que ese hombre, Milo, empezó a enamorarse verdaderamente de mí.

Cuando él antes intentaba seducirme con besos y pecaminosas proposiciones, ahora me daba su corazón. Me parecía ridículamente dramático y falso, pero... no le creería hasta muy tarde que él decía la verdad. Yo amaba a Milo como a nadie, y yo simplemente era su vida.

Imagino lo enamorado que debo verme. Ahora mismo acabo de suspirar releyendo lo que he escrito, en el pasado yo no habría plasmado sentimientos tan hermosos en un escrito. Siempre pensé que mi redacción era bastante mala.

Hace unas escasas horas he cumplido un año más. Y por primera vez, yo he sentido que viví.

Fue tan tierno de su parte traerme de regreso a mi país. Será tan solo por unos días..., pero qué bella ha sido la primera noche. Es el cumpleaños que los dos siempre deseamos. Solos, con nuestro amor. No necesitábamos nada más.

Y fue tan real su cuerpo bronceado sobre el mío, bañándome con el vino, besándome y adorándome como si yo fuese lo más maravilloso en el mismo universo..., de acuerdo. Yo no escribiré mucho sobre eso.

Creí que no seguiría recordando mucho más, Milo casi despierto acaba de exigirme que regrese a la cama. Él está tan cansado, en otra ocasión me habría estrechado en sus brazos sin permitirme escapar.

Más tarde, cuando despierte. Con seguridad le recordaré lo mucho que le amo, y lo que agradezco que esté a mi lado. Decirle con besos que es el único, que sin él la alegría y amor que emanan de mí no existirían, y yo volvería a ser el solitario y frío caballero de Acuario.

Es todo un privilegio observarlo dormir. Aún con la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro es un monumento que pacíficamente sueña. Lo conozco demasiado, y sé que mañana me hablara del sueño más romántico y fantasioso del que ambos hayamos sido protagonistas. Él tiene una gran imaginación, debo apreciar.

Ahora veo mi país desde la amplia ventana del hotel. A Milo le ha encantado ver el lugar donde nací, y al que pertenezco. Me encantará enseñarle el resto, y reír compasivo cuando me diga algunas palabras en su terrible francés. Tendrá que practicar un poco más, le he dicho que ése inútil diccionario no sirve de mucho.

Pobre Milo, su francés no es perfecto... pero cada vez que lo intenta, está más seguro de que es el único que puede arrancar de mi alma una risa genuina. Para él y por él, Dioses... qué no haría por ése hombre?

Tuve que volver a mirarlo antes de regresar mi atención al panorama.

Gracias a Athena, a nuestras peleas, a nuestro valor, nos hemos ganado esto: vivir. Y yo, al igual que el resto de mis compañeros que también han hecho sus vidas, tomando distintos caminos, la disfrutaré al máximo. Porque todo va a ser perfecto y único eternamente, mientras mi nombre sea Camus y el hombre en mi lecho siga amándome, que sé lo hará sin falta.

Yo amo a Milo más de lo que unas miles de líneas podrían explicar. Y es que mis ojos son capaces de brillar más que las estrellas cuando lo admito. Yo lo amo!

Sé que soy feliz, y sé también que ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, ya que jamás habría escrito semejante tontería en una arrugada servilleta.

Supongo que la persona que encuentre esto cuando lo deje caer y se lo lleve el viento, estará confundida, y no entenderá la magnitud de la unión y el lazo que me une a él. Nadie lo har� porque nunca ha habido amor tan grande.

Gracias Milo, por ser el mejor regalo que haya podido recibir.

* * *

Nota: Feliz Cumpleaños, Camus. Y gracias por ser tan único, especial y valiente! Todas nosotras te queremos mucho, y sin importar los años que pasen, en nuestros corazones siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante. Gracias una vez más, Camus! Mereces ser feliz como lo quieres, junto a Milo! 


End file.
